Mercenary sister
by NutellaB1tch
Summary: Can Jade handle her role as a leader of Eclipse? Pairing - Jade Shepard/Aria T'loak ... Jane Shepard/Liara T'soni
1. Sederis 1

**Omega**

Silence and darkness was admist everywhere. For Jade it was suiting, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pulsing pain in her side. After a few minutes it slowly stopped. Jade inclined her head, in order to look on her injury. Her whole shirt was soaked with blood. She slowly pulled it up and groaned from the severe shock that coursed throughout her abdomen;The bullet was still inside. She knew that she must retrieve the bullet to prevent infection. She glanced around the rest of the room, her eyes fixed steadily on the surroundings. Despite the darkness she could recognize some pieces of furniture. About one meter away from her was destroyed table she had noticed upon entry. One of its legs wasn't broken. If she could reach it, she could use it as a prop. On the opposite wall was cabinet bearing various bottles and a porcelain box. Her thoughts began to race, hoping that inside there could be remnant of medigel. She doubted if she could ever manage to reach it with her severe wounds. It became clear to her that now she couldn't give up. Jade had made half of the journey now, quitting wasn't an option. She was bearing near bringing her mother's murderer to justice; That remained to be the only solace she could draw. She couldn't tell her sister that she gave up, not after what Jane did for the galaxy. She closed her eyes again and imagined her face. The vision was lucid her green eyes, ginger hair and that diplomatic smile that had a way of piercing your heart no matter the circumstances. She wished for her sister to be with her. She wouldn't let Jade die. Never.

She turned her attention to the tunnel from which she came. She prayed to the god for it to only be her mind but the sounds did not fade. The sounds of footwork quickly came to a halt as quickly as they had begun. She knew who it was. Jona Sederis, The beserk Asari who took lead of the Eclipse; Mercenaries from Omega. She taken the life of her mother and intended to do the same to her. Jade scouted out her surroundings in fear yet again and noticed the door on the other side of the room. She knew she could manage to make a escape but it would be pointless as would reach her regardless. Jade smiled as she imagined her sister's smile again. In the last few years Jane had countless accomplishments in which to be proud of. While she was sitting at home and deciding which academy to take, Jane became the first human spectre and was given with her own ship and crew. She was fighting for interests of mankind and species alike in space and receiving orders from Citadel Council. She crushed the criminal spectre and traitor Saren aswell as uncover the truth about the Reaper, Sovereign. She had managed to stop the Geth invasion on the Citadel and save the Destiny Accesension. Jade was so envious of her achievements and the attention she had recieved. The sound of steps in the tunnel were slowly drawing closer.

She will have to think about her sister later. Slowly but steadily she stood up and made her way to the cabinet she had sought after before. The red container bearing the Medi-gel atop the highest shelf. Jade rose her hand, calmouring for the edge of the box. She tried to do it ever so quietly but as she grabbed the box, her footing had fell betrayed her. Frantically trying to grab ahold of the cabinet so fell into the ground. For a moment she was paralyzed with pain but what was worse was the fact that the medigel box remained balanced on the edge of the shelf. Jade had hoped for it to fall into her grasp for it it fell into the floor beside her everything would break inside and her chances of escaping Sederis would be little to none but luck was with her now. She took a deep exhale out with relief and made her way to reach the medigel. Immediately upon reaching it she greased her injuries and for sure even scratches. The pain slowly faded and Jade could move as limber as she once was. She stood up from the ground in which she laided in agony. She grabbed ahold of the damaged leg and levived her weight onto it. Her sight turned to the tunnel that had beared the Asari that she feared. She saw glistening blue light from a fiery biotic aura but it quickly faded. Jane had hoped for it to only be her imagination. She couldn't risk the chance of Sereris getting her hands on her so she made her way to the exit that she spotted earlier.

As she went through the door darkness had embraced her suple skin, shrouding her like a blanket. It was much darker than in the previous room from which she had fled from. She lebed on the wall to give herself support. It was wet and crafted of stone. Jade knew she was somewhere below main floors of Omega as the powerful beats could still be heard as she made her descent, she prayed that the hallway would lead her somewhere to the vibrant crowds of Afterlife. She went forward still depending on the wall for support. The corridor seemed to be endless, so her mind began to wander yet again with thoughts of her sister. After she saved the citadel, she received orders from Council in which to find out why are the ships near Terminus system disappearing. The Normandy was attacked by Collectors. Everyone escaped in escape modules and her sister was thrown into the space by explosion and she perished. Jade remembered the day ever so vividly when she had heard that Jane was no longer amongst the living. She couldn't imagine her life without Jane. The very thought of parting ways with her brought tears to her eyes. Luckily, Cerberus with the Illusive Man leading decided to save her sister and assemble her body in one piece. From that moment, Jane was a dead spectre working with terrorists to most. Jade knew what Cerberus really was and their intention of using Reaper technology on humans. When she found out that her sister is working with them she needed all her self-control not to seek for her destruction. In the end it was revealed that Jane was only using their resources to gain access to Omega 4 relay and destroy the Collectors. Jade smiled upon the irony of the whole situation that had ensued. All these things which Jane did failed to stop the Reaper's invasion. The corridor was slowly turning left and humidity could be smelled in the air. Jade leaned upon the wall, taking a short break in which to gather her strength and more or less, her thoughts.


	2. Sederis 2

She decided to leave table leg in a hallway. Medigel was working so it was only a burden. She laid it across the way, hoping that asari will stumble over it. That could give her a view about her lead. After deciding that Sederis should fly in order to pass the wood, she turned and continued in her way. She thought about the crew, traveling with Jane. All of they were so interesting, she couldn't choose where to start. Liara T'soni, asari studying excavations, one of the best biotics in galaxy and love of her sisters life? Or Urdnot Wrex, krogan now the leader of the clans on Tuchanka, home planet of krogans? Maybe Tali'zorah vas Normandy, earlier nar Rayya, quarian, who Jane saved from death? Garrus Vakarian, turian, working for C-Sec who left with Jane to stop Saren? There were so many of them. Her memories were interrupted by noise behind her back. Sederis stumbled over her trap. Jade realised how close she was. She couldn't stop now. She decidec to run, but pain in her side forced her to walk again after a while. In the darkness in front of her were doors. She smiled and banished memories on the Normandy crew out of her head. Even for a while she needed it clear.

She entered a huge room, look around and tried to decide where she could have an advantage against the asari. On her left, there were shelfs with soaked boxes. A few years ago, this was a warehouse certainly, but where all that water came from? There was about thirty shelfs, she could hide somewhere between them for sure. Sedetis was efficien biotic, she could throw all the shelfs on the ground in the second and find her. She turned on the other side. Along the wall there were some half-ruined tables but it wasn't much good choice either. Then she noticed a niche in the wall on the opposite side of the room. She headed there with a smile on her face. It seems that infiltrators military academy wasn't as bad as everybody thought. Jade knew that few years ago, she would rather get killed instead of searching appropriate place for fighting. Next to niche was a closet, large enough to hide it. Jade tried to move it. Fortunately it wasn't heavy. She pulled it in front of the niche and slipped inside. Leaning on the wall she was thinking about if her sister would be proud of her. Wounded, followed by mad asari and still not giving up. She would be.

In her memories she returned back to the time eight months before. Jane was suspended from duty for destroying batarian colony. After a long time she was spending some time with the rest of her family. Their idyll was crushed by Reapers invasion. She tried to remember one of them. A huge machine. Their order was to destroy all organics in all galaxies. Jade have never heared bigger nonsense. Slaughter civilization in order to saving the peace. Jane was thinking how to defeat them. Liara had found plans of prothean devide appearing as a weapon. Noone believed it. The Reapers destroyed Protheans 50 000 years ago. But her sister took it up and sent plans to admiral Hackett and he assembled a team, which had to work on project Crucible. That's how they named that thing. Jane succeeded at impossible. She made peace between turian and krogan and cured the genophage. Jade never understands this cruel solution. Sterilization of krogan made by salarian and turian. She solved a three hundred yeared conflict between geths and their inventors quarians and returned Rannoch, home planet of quarian to them. She gave them hope. On her own she defeated a Reaper on Rannoch, interrupted the plans of the IllusiveMan, and leaded the fleet of all civilisations in galaxy against the Reapers on the Earth. She survived the attack of reapers laser when she was trying to reach teleporting beam to the citadel, persuaded Illusive Man that the Reapers controls him and activated Crucible. After six insane months the Reapers were defeated and Jade was in critical state transported to the hospital. The use of prothean weapon damaged relays and traveling between galaxies was difficult. The team which created Crucible had focused on their establishment. All civilizations were taking care of wounded and reconstruction of the cities and planets, destroyed by Reapers. Jane was in hospital for two months at that time, she was getting better but Jade couldn't visit her. She couldn't tell her that their mother was dead, not until Sederis was alive. She knew that Liara and the rest of the Normandy crew were taking care of her sister and that was another reason why she didn't want to go there. She didn't know how to appear. She didn't like people. Jane will be alright and that was major. She doesn't care about why is not her sister or mother with her for sure. The door has opened and one look on the asari returned Jade back to reality. She swallowed and tried to calm down. She was watching Sederis, her every move and searching for her weakness. The Asari was slowly looking arend the room, searching for her target. Nothing would make her more happy than destroying Shepards family. Jade realised that this could be the the thing she needed. This insane biotic was so confident about killing her. Confidence is the biggest weakness of everybody. This was a proven rule, that they taught her on the academy.


End file.
